1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan, particularly to fast assembling ceiling fan blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ceiling fan blades, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a motor 1 and a plurality of blades 2 that are firmly combined with the motor 1 by means of a plurality of blade holders 3 provided on the rotating shaft of the motor 1. The conventional ceiling fan blades 2 are respectively secured with the blade holders 3 by a plurality of locking members 4 so it is complicated in assembling procedures and necessary to take lots of time in assembly. In addition, if the conventional ceiling fan has to be disassembled for transferring, storing or replacing the blades 2, the numerous locking members 4 will cause much inconvenience in disassembly and reassembly of the blades 2 and after being unscrewed, the locking members 4 are likely to be lost due to careless storage. Therefore, it is necessary to probe into the defects of assembling of the conventional ceiling fan in order to develop ceiling fans that are comparatively convenient in assembly.
In view of this situation, the inventor of this invention, having many years of experience in specialized researching and manufacturing of various types of ceiling fans and related components and as well as in marketing, adheres to spirit of seeking for perfection and thinks it is necessary to ameliorate the assembling structure of the conventional ceiling fan blades and thus devises this invention.